


Hinky

by netaru (LadyRinoa)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Authority Challenge, Authority Figures, F/M, Good Cop Bad Cop, Hate to Love, Inappropriate Use of the Gear Stick, Love/Hate, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot, Robot/Human Relationships, Size Difference, Xenophilia, slight xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRinoa/pseuds/netaru
Summary: Officer Çelik's life had been simple up to this point, if one counted attempting to co-exist with giant alien robots as 'simple.' One way or another she seemed to continually find herself in their midst, whether she liked it or not. Her first major assignment was assisting in evacuating Mission City, then cleaning up the devastation their so-called 'allies' left behind in Chicago. Everyone thought Transformers had left for good, until their home planet decided to park itself within solar spitting distance. Now it's been decided that their two races would once again attempt to establish peace between them. How, you might ask? By shutting down TRF and rebooting NEST, with more than just military support. If Transformers and humans are as intertwined as history makes them out to be, then surely the transition should be easy..right?The answer would come to her eventually. Hot coffee and leather seats really don't mix well, especially if your Interceptor's radio is spouting out alien curses instead of police chatter.





	1. WIP

accidentally posted this early i'm so sorry

 currently being fixed!

1/16/19 - having definite issues with ao3 posting drafts without my meaning-to, sorry for any confusion


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stars know everything,  
> So we try to read their minds.  
> As distant as they are,  
> We choose to whisper in their presence.  
> \- Charles Simic

Every time the paths of human and Cybertronian crossed, disaster followed. At least six major battles in the span of twelve years, with possibly thousands of human lives impacted. When would humanity realize that harboring a war-torn species of metal psychopaths with an obsession for explosions and general calamity was a **bad** decision? Sure, humans learned and adapted their technology to suit their own needs. But at what cost? Sooner or later, the aliens would want retribution.

Mission City was humanity's first up-close and personal meeting with the beings they dubbed 'Transformers.' Towering beings of living metal with a goal; to retrieve an overpowered artifact that was the key to saving their species, and inevitably Earth. NEST (Non-Biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty) came into being to allow the side-by-side work of man and machine, albeit discretely and out of public eye. 


End file.
